Chaos in Camelot
by fey of the forest
Summary: One shot- A Young Gerard and Ingrid de Ravenscar are left to their own devices in Camelot on a hot summers day. Wandering in the forest, it's here that they come across a young Prince who is on the search for dragons. What lies in store for these three?


**Chaos in Camelot ... **

**Hey guys, just a little one shot that I thought you might like. Count it as a little Easter prezzie from me. Hope you enjoy and, as always, reviews = love.**

**Ties in with my ALethea series, though set pre her arrival in Camelot**

**With thanks to Strictly Untalkative and my sis for the idea**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin, Arthur or Camelot. However, I do indeed own Gerard, Ingrid, Edgar and any other mentioned OC**

* * *

The rays of sunlight shone down on the fairy tale castle of Camelot, the walls shining a brilliant golden white. The cloudless sky was a clear, crystal blue with a few birds flying around in various formations. There was a slight breeze in the air, bringing with it the cool wind of Spring, meaning that the heat wasn't too unbearable. Those that weren't working were happily basking in the rays of the sun, hanging around by the water pump catching up on the latest gossip or sitting outside the tavern with a tankard of cool ale. The windows in the castle had been flung open to let the air in and a few noblemen and women could be found sitting on the steps trying to get a tan. A few more had taken to the shade, glad to escape the heat for a bit and some had even fallen asleep. It was the same in the fields with those on their lunch break taking to the shade to escape the heat and have a bit of respite. It was glorious weather for once in Camelot and those that could were taking advantage of it and admiring it. However, there were two that couldn't care less about the weather and instead were just causing a right old nuisance to the nobles in the castle.

"Take that, and that, and that!"

"No fair!" the young dark haired lad complained. "I wasn't ready."

"Yeah right." His opponent rolled their eyes.

"I can take you any day."

"Then prove it!" the young raven haired girl challenged, sticking her tongue out at her brother. The young Gerard, unable to take it anymore, raised his trusty wooden sword and started attacking her, mimicking the moves his father used. Ingrid was quick to her defence, very quickly gaining the upper hand as they ran from one side of the courtyard to the other, shouting and yelling and getting under the feet of servants and nobles alike. They were just young kids, doing what they did best, but a few of the noblemen who had settled down on the stairs couldn't take much more of the children's fun and games. They were quickly shooed away from the courtyard, putting an end to the swordfight... At least for the time being.

Their father, Sir Edgar de Ravenscar, was busy in a meeting with Uther Pendragon discussing battle plans, leaving the children to occupy themselves. The two siblings, having been made to move from the courtyard, left the castle grounds and headed towards the market square where there would be enough room for them to play. However, there were a number of other children playing who had taken up all the space. Ingrid pouted whilst the ten year old Gerard tried to assert some authority and get them to move. Being the son of a Knight, he did have a bit of power but all he achieved were tongues being stuck out at him. Sighing, he saw his sister look like she was about to cry and tried again but all he got now was mud being thrown at him. Making a hasty retreat, Gerard knew that there was one more place that they could go, even though they had been forbidden to go there by their father. Grabbing his younger sister's hand, together they headed towards the edge of the forest.

Though there were green spaces just near the town walls, these were filled with anyone and everyone trying to catch the sun whilst resting, and there was no room whatsoever for two youngsters who wanted to pretend to be knights. That's why Gerard led his sister from the town, hoping that his father would never find out just what they were up to otherwise he was going to be in a lot of trouble. Finding a small clearing just near the main road into Camelot, the two children picked up their wooden swords and picked up from where they had left off. Ingrid started attacking Gerard with such speed and agility that he was nearly caught off guard, but all that his father had taught him was helping him keep his defence. He had no idea where his eight year old sister had gotten her moves from, but it was taking him everything he had to defend himself. Ingrid however didn't seem to be letting her guard drop, and pretty soon had him cornered. Moving backwards, Gerard felt his boot get caught in a tree root and went crashing down to the ground. His sister's laughter filled the air and within seconds she had her sword pointing at his throat.

"Ye yield Gerry?" she asked, grinning triumphantly. Looking around for his sword only to find it stuck in the ground a few metres away, Gerard knew he had no choice. He nodded slowly.

"I do." He told her as he tried getting to his feet.

"Then you're my prisoner." She smiled.

"Let him go!" they both heard. The de Ravenscar siblings looked at each other in confusion as they heard the voice. It carried so much authority that Ingrid found herself doing exactly as she was told. The owner of the voice then stepped forwards, a miniature version of a crossbow slung across his back and a dagger hanging from his belt. He wore a fine red shirt and a small cloak which carried the Royal Crest on it. The boy, who was about Gerard's age, had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and both knew instantly who he was.

"Thank you for the rescue." Gerard told him.

"You are quite welcome. I'm Arthur by the way."

"A pleasure to meet you." Gerard said, shaking his hand.

"And who is your would be captor?"

"That would be my sister, Ingrid."

"A pretty name for a pretty lady." The young Arthur complimented as he took Ingrid's hand and brushed his lips against it. Ingrid found herself blushing.

"Thank you sire." she smiled.

"Please, call me Arthur. Now, what brings you two out here?"

"We were sword fighting, but we were chased out of the courtyard by the adults so we came here."

"Well, it's just as well I found you in time. There are dragons loose around here." Arthur told them, matter of factly. "And they won't hesitate to eat you up..."

"Really?"

"Yes... I know where they are. Want to see?" Gerard paused. He wanted to go see them but what about his sister...

"Yes please!" Ingrid said enthusiastically. Arthur took Ingrid's arm in his and led her in front whilst Gerard picked up his sword and followed.

Walking for a good ten minutes or more, the young Prince led the two de Ravenscar's to a small cave near to a great lake. Hiding in the undergrowth, Arthur motioned for them to be quiet as they watched smoke escape from the cave. What none of them knew was that Arthur's dragons were actually fires that travellers had set up, but for the three young children the smoke was a good sign for the cave being the mythical beasts' lair.

"Stay back, they have very long claws which can get you." Arthur warned.

"Why do you suppose they're here? According to my father there are no more dragons." Gerard pointed out.

"These ones escaped and have come for their revenge."

"So how shall we defeat them?" Ingrid asked, feeling excited. She had never seen a dragon before.

"We put their fire out, with water!" Gerard suggested, before the three friends ran back to the town of Camelot.

Creeping past the guards at the gatehouse, the three new friends headed towards the castle, hiding from anyone who may stop them in their quest. Slipping into the castle when the soldiers weren't looking, Arthur took the lead and led them up a spiral staircase. Reaching the top, they came across a wooden door and for one moment they worried that it might be locked. However, testing the handle, they found that the door was open. Walking inside, they found the shelves and tables stacked with jars and bottles of various potions and concoctions. There were various pieces of scientific equipment and books strewn everywhere and various baskets of powders were stacked near the window. It was definitely the physician's chambers but whilst Ingrid and Gerard looked around them in amazement, Arthur quickly found three buckets.

'Borrowing' the buckets from Gaius, the three crept back out of Camelot before going back to the lake. Filling the buckets up with water, Gerard splashed Ingrid. Ingrid stared at her brother, less than impressed, whilst Arthur cottoned on and splashed Gerard at the same time as Ingrid. Pretty quickly a water fight ensued until all three were mostly soaked. It wasn't soon until they remembered why they were there in the first place. Picking the buckets back up, they carried them towards the cave. Excitement filled them, as did a little bit of fear, as the three newly made friends crept silently towards the dragons lair. When they reached it, Arthur gave them the nod and together they threw the water inside. There was a loud hissing noise before there was no more smoke. Arthur, Gerard and Ingrid collectively let out a triumphant yell before picking up the buckets and going back to Camelot.

It was just about evening when they reached the castle and it was here that the three children found their father's looking for them. Gerard cringed, knowing that he was probably going to be eating bread and water all week, and as he faced an ear bashing from Sir Edgar, Arthur turned to Ingrid.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow my lady?"

"No..." Ingrid said, noticing that the young Prince had his hands behind his back and his head bowed.

"Would you like to join me on another quest?" Ingrid looked to her brother. He certainly wasn't going to be allowed. Ingrid nodded. "Good. I'll meet you just outside the Great Hall at noon?"

"I'll be there." The raven haired girl smiled before following her father and brother inside the castle'

* * *

The next day....

It was just a little past noon and Ingrid de Ravenscar was stood waiting for Arthur to arrive. Dressed in a yellow gown, she had spent all morning trying to get her appearance just right. She had ran from her room at noon, thinking that she was going to be late but there was no sign whatsoever of the young blonde Prince. He better hadn't have stood her up otherwise she would... She would just have to go and beat him with her sword. Tapping her feet and leaning against the stone wall, Ingrid was beginning to lose patience. In fact, she was just about to leave when he arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. My father..." he started to explain.

"It's alright." Ingrid told him, though it wasn't alright in the least. He didn't say much more, instead just staring at her. "What?"

"You look pretty today. Like a pretty little bumblebee."

"Oh, um.... Thanks." She blushed. "So, what are we looking for today?"

"There's a troublesome ghost about. It likes to haunt the second floor corridor."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ingrid positively beamed, running alongside Arthur.

Quickly reaching the second floor corridor, the two friends were both on alert, trying to find his ghost. After a few minutes Ingrid was ready to give up but Arthur seemed to have spotted something.

"Look, what's that?"

"What's what?" Ingrid asked.

"Over there. Look, it's gone into that alcove!" Arthur pointed, and the two gave chase. Quickly reaching the alcove, the two dived into it to try and chase the ghost away, before Arthur suddenly came to a halt. Careering straight into him, Ingrid found that she was face to face with the young blonde Prince, his eyes staring straight into hers. Before she knew what was happening, Arthur had kissed her.

"Arthur...Arthur, come here!" hearing his name, Arthur promptly ran off, leaving a stunned Ingrid alone. The raven haired girl promptly burst into tears and sat down on the floor with head in hands.

"Woe is me..." she whimpered as her tears fell.

It was a good hour later when it was noticed that she was missing and soon the whole castle was searching for her. A young dark haired boy who had been visiting Gaius with his mother walked down the second floor corridor and paused when he heard sobbing. Finding Ingrid in the alcove, he smiled ever so slightly, removed the scarf from around his neck and handed it to her to use as a handkerchief. Ingrid looked at him and smiled gratefully as she wiped away her tears.

"That's better." The boy said softly. "Now what's the matter?"

"Arthur...he...he kissed me and then...then he left me."

"Idiot." The boy said, making Ingrid laugh. "You should run from him and give him a taste of his own medicine." Ingrid smiled.

"I may just do that." She told him before his mother arrived. Taking the young boy away, Ingrid realised that she still had his scarf.

"Keep it!" the boy called to her before he disappeared from view. Ingrid smiled sadly before she saw her father turn the corner.

"Ingrid! There you are! Where've you been? You've had us all worried!" Edgar said, not shouting at his daughter. Seeing that she was upset, he motioned for a cuddle and wrapped her up in his arms before carrying her to her room. Ingrid, tired out from the day's events, fell asleep in her father's arms and Edgar smiled softly as he put her to bed.

That next day they were due to leave but Ingrid needed to say thank you to the boy who had given her his scarf. Searching the castle for him, she hid from Arthur but before she could even see the brunette, she had to go. Sitting in the carriage, she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever meet the kind boy again, and with that they set off on their way back to Ravenscar...

-------------------

**Author's note**

**Now you have the truth as to why Ingrid runs from Arthur and why Merlin is now giving her the same treatment. Hope you liked and as always, please review **

**Kisses from ten year old Arthur, handkerchiefs from young Merlin and splashes from Ingrid. Happy Easter to all.**

**Fey-of-the-forest**


End file.
